This invention relates to mower cutting decks, and more specifically, to converting those decks between discharge and mulching modes of operation.
Mower cutting decks are available in at least two types. The first of these decks is ordinarily provided as a side or rear discharge deck. In other words, after grass and other vegetation has been cut, it is circulated within the deck and conveyed toward a discharge outlet to be thrown onto the adjacent ground surface. A second type of mower deck is the mulching deck. With this mulching type, the deck does not have a discharge outlet. The grass is cut and recut within a closed cutting chamber, ultimately being distributed by the blade onto the ground surface beneath the deck. This process offers a first advantage of providing finely cut grass and other vegetation as mulch which acts as a natural fertilizer. A second advantage exists since an operator need not spend additional time in raking or otherwise collecting clippings which have been cut since the mulch is dispersed over the ground surface.
Kits are available to convert a discharge deck into a mulching deck. These kits often require the operator to first stop mowing and to reposition the deck in order to install them. Such installation can be inconvenient and time consuming, thereby reducing the operator""s efficiency since the amount of vegetation that can be mowed in a given time period is decreased.
The use of these kits also raises concerns when it is required that they be removed. Their removal ordinarily arises when the grass conditions are either too wet, too tall and/or too thick so as to not permit proper mulching of the grass and other vegetation. First, the kits are time consuming to remove. Second, in instances in which mulching is attempted in one or more of the above conditions, clogging often occurs within the cutting chamber which causes diminished cut quality. Third, when these kits are removed, their storage and the ability to again locate their different components become added responsibilities to be addressed by the operator.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a mower cutting deck capable of being selectively operable between discharge and mulching modes without having to separately attach or detach additional components to the deck each time that conversion between these modes is desired or necessary. It would be also desirable to be able to allow the operator to selectively make the conversion while remaining seated on the mower. Providing such a deck enables an operator to avoid the inconvenience of having to stop mowing to either remove or install a mulch kit so as to allow mowing of vegetation in either the discharge or mulching mode, respectively.
Accordingly, there is provided a mower cutting deck which can be selectively converted and operated between discharge and mulching modes. This conversion can be accomplished xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d, i.e., while the operator remains seated on the mower and continues to mow. The appropriate mode of operation is often determined by factors including the moisture content, length and/or thickness of the vegetation being mowed.
To permit the discharge or mulching of vegetation while continuing to mow, the deck is equipped with adjustable gates. The gates can be selectively moved to an open or first position in which vegetation is permitted to move between the chambers and through the discharge opening. From this first position, the gates may be moved or shifted to a closed or second position in which vegetation is restricted from moving between the chambers and out of the discharge opening. Opening of the gates permits the deck to operate in its discharge mode so that the vegetation may be simply thrown on the ground. Closing of the gates causes the cut vegetation to be reflected off of them and a wall member formed by adjacent baffle portions and portions of the deck skirt. After moving off of the gates and the wall member, the vegetation is recut before it is forced downwardly toward the ground and deposited as mulch.
The gates are selectively moveable to each of the above positions through use of a handle attached to the top surface of the deck. Either the discharge or mulching mode can be selected during mowing simply through movement of the handle. Use of the handle permits an operator to avoid the need to stop mowing to have to install or remove equipment such as a mulch kit since the handle is reachable from the operator""s seat. Additionally, while the preferred embodiment contemplates the use of a manually operated handle to control movement of the gates, it is to be further understood that the gates could be controlled by motorized means or devices which may, for instance, be either hydraulically or electrically driven.
The above and additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.